Tricks of Topaz
by LunaShadowWolf13
Summary: SEQUEL TO MIND GAMES! Merlin meets a mysterious woman, but she is not all that she seems. Arthur, meanwhile, has a problem with a little too... wanting to help his manservant, possibly leading Merlin to his demise. This puts them both in danger. Will they be safe? What will happen when an old enemy resurfaces, and what connection does he have with the new woman? NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1 Anastazia

**A/N- Hey guys! Here is the sequel to Mind Games! I have this and two more chapter typed up, so it won't be as long a wait as Mind Games! :D I hope you enjoy this! I had a really fun time writing this, but it's like, clear out of my league. I'm trying something I've never done, so please forgive me for anything that does not seem right! Plus with the end of school here... It's a mess, my brain is. So, I hope this lives up to the legacy (don't ask, I just thought that up on the spot) that was Mind Games!**

**All mistakes are my own!**

**Benugan! (As a reminder, that's Welsh for enjoy!)**

He handed her a pendant on a brown cord. It was a simple crescent moon, but made out of topaz and enchanted with magic. It glowed softly as she slipped it over her head. As soon as the gem touched her chest it dimmed, leaving the two in almost total darkness.

"I trust you will do as I say?" he asked.

The young woman put a hand over the pendant. "To the letter," she replied.

"Then go. Go and do exactly as I have instructed you."

"I will not disappoint." With that, she donned her cloak and bag and turned to flee from the cave.

"You will be sorry if you do." The girl looked back once more and into those cold, soulless blue eyes. She nodded.

He nodded back, leaving her to do her task.

She left for Camelot, pendant icy against her skin…

GIRLLRIG

"Merlin!" Gaius yelled. It's time to get up!" The warlock groaned and flung an arm over his eyes.

"Coming!" he yelled. Merlin got up and changed, back popping it the process. He just barely remembered to grab his trademark neckerchief as he headed out and down for breakfast.

"Don't forget your breakfast. You know Arthur will find out eventually, and you'll be on his bad side again." The raven haired youth rolled his eyes. Gaius held out a breakfast roll, which his ward grabbed on the move.

"Heaven knows I don't want that." Merlin paused at the door. "It'd probably end up with a meal fit for two kings that I have to force down like last time." He flashed the chuckling physician his classic grin before heading outside to meet Halyn.

"Morning, Merlin!" the blonde servant exclaimed. His blue-gray eyes sparkled, thin lips pulled up in a smile. He was younger than Merlin by about three years, but had a considerable amount of muscle on him. Halyn's gold hair curled on his head, giving a rather young disposition. This was helped by the dimples that appeared when he smiled.

The boy had grown on the warlock. Many times had he tried to convince Arthur to send him away, but the longer the king refused, the more used to seeing and talking to him Merlin became.

"Good morning, Halyn. How are you today? Is your mother doing well?"

"Oh, yes!" he said as they started to the kitchen. "She's doing much better. Thanks to Gaius, the swelling of her ankle has gone down and she no longer has a fever! Father said we might have to tie her down as she keeps trying to get up! Though I don't blame her; Father can't cook near as well as her!"

Merlin laughed. They made their way all the way to the kitchen, the breakfast roll still uneaten in his hand.

When they got there, Mary Lou was already waiting with Arthur's breakfast. "Good morning, Merlin!" she greeted cheerily. "Got the king's meat, cheese, and a piece of bread today. The honey bun if for Queen Guinevere, so make sure she gets it! I know how sneaky that master of yours is!"

The warlock laughed. "A royal prat, Arthur is! Thank you, Mary Lou. You're a great help. I couldn't have made it on time every day this week if it wasn't for you."

Mary Lou smiled and playfully wagged a finger at him. "Well, you will still be late unless you go right now!" The two boys laughed. "You have a good day, Merlin. You too, Halyn."

Both thanked her and headed on their way. The whole trip was spent laughing and joking, just like any other day. Merlin's breakfast somehow snuck from his hand and onto Gwen's tray. It didn't seem like either of them knew what happened, but the warlock knew what he was doing.

When they got there, the two said their goodbyes and Halyn went on his way. The cerulean eyed boy knocked on Arthur's door, remember the last time he had walked in on him and Gwen unannounced. It had not been pretty.

"Come in!" Merlin heard the king call. He pushed the door open with his shoulder, a smile on his face.

"I have breakfast," he said, almost singing.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Arthur in his usual sarcastic tone. Merlin set down the trays.

"I don't know… I'm just… Happy?"

Arthur started sampling the various foods. "Well… the bread is only slightly stale, and the meat is almost as tough as I am." He set the tray down. "Go fixit.

Gwen tried the cheese. "Oh, Arthur! Don't be so picky."

"It's alright," said Merlin, his cheeriness not even the slightest bit dampened. "But I do have a treat for you, Gwen." The warlock held the second tray out to the queen, having had it hid behind his back.

The former maid smiled sweetly. "Why thank you, Merlin! I can see you added your own little roll along with the kitchen's honey buns. You're so kind, it's a wonder you don't have a girl for your own."

Merlin looked down as Gwen took the sweets, blushing furiously. He felt flustered, so he didn't dare say anything to prevent further embarrassment, especially since Arthur was there.

It didn't seem to work too well, though, as the king quickly jumped in. "How's he supposed to get a girl when he is one himself?"

Merlin looked up and pointed at him, trying not to give the blonde an answering grin of his own. He was about to call the older boy a clotpole, face still red, when Gwen intervened.

"Arthur Willie Pendragon! You know better than to call Merlin a girl! He's just more sweet and sensitive than you!" The king's eyes widened and his face turned a curious shade of crimson. Merlin, however, started laughing.

"Your-your middle name i-is Willie?" Merlin said between breaths. His cheeks stayed rosy, but more for the laughing than the previous comment. The warlock looked up and saw how mad and stiff Arthur had become. He realized he had better get out of there quick before a goblet was tossed at his head or he was put in the stocks.

The raven haired youth scooped up the king's tray. I'll go get something to your liking." And because he couldn't keep it in, he added, "Sir _Willie_."

"MERLIN!"

The warlock ducked under Arthur's grasp and ran through the door. It shut behind him and he only slowed a little, not noticing the young woman in the way. Merlin had kept his eyes back, so he was completely surprised when he crashed into her. They both were sent tumbling to the ground, Arthur's breakfast sent flying. He landed on top of her, and she let out a small, "_Oomph,_" in shock. They looked at each other for a moment, she stared into his cerulean eyes and he into her emerald green flecked with gold.

Neither moved for what felt like an eternity. Then suddenly, the girl pushed against his shoulder as Merlin stumbled desperately to get off. "I'm so sorry!" the warlock exclaimed. He stayed on his knees to help her pick up the items that spilled out of her bag.

He kept muttering apologies as they grabbed the various foods, water skin, and a few books. The young woman, however, kept silent, letting her long black hair hide her face like a curtain. Merlin wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

When they finally stood, it turned out the warlock had actually grabbed the bag. "Oh, uh, here," he stuttered slightly. "Sorry about that, I wasn't exactly watching where I was going."

For the first time, Merlin heard the young woman's voice, though her eyes stayed downcast.

"No, it's fine. It's my fault actually. But thank you for helping me. Most people I know would just keep walking." She took her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Oh, no trouble at all. Really, it was an accident. Neither of us are at fault." He smiled and stuck his hand out. "I'm Merlin."

The young woman stumbled over her words while taking his offered hand. "I-I'm Anastazia. You can call me Stazia, though."

"Well, Stazia, I'm terribly sorry to have run into you literally. But maybe we could 'run into' each other again sometime soon?" Merlin gave his disarming grin.

Stazia looked down filling her already gaunt cheeks with shadows. "I wish I could," she replied, "but I need to find the king's manservant."

"You're in luck! It just so happens that I _personally_ know who you're looking for! How about this? Meet me in the courtyard in an hour, and I'll bring him."

Anastazia looked doubtful. "Are you sure he'd be able to get off? He _is_ servant to the king after all."

The warlock waved it off. "He'll come, I know it." He winked. "Once I tell him how lovely you are." The young woman was embarrassed to find herself blushing. "So I'll see you later?"

She nodded. "Yeah. See you, Merlin."

"Goodbye, Stazia! See you in an hour!"

Anastazia smiled and nodded. The raven haired young man bounded off, a smile on is face.

**A/N- ...So? How did I do? I'm not completely into this chapter, it seems like a filler to me. I'm sorry if it's too short or too boring! Next chapter things start heating up! I promise!**

**Any ideas or predictions you guys have would be greatly appreciated! This one is just going to mainly be by ear as I don't have a definite plot. There is one, don't worry! I just have some problems getting where I need to be...**

**Anyways, soon, in like three days I'm going on a trip. There's going to be a pool there, so don't blame me if I don't get much written! I love swimming!**

**Please review!**

**~L~**


	2. Chapter 2 Shock

**A/N- Okay, so I think I will try to have a routine here. Every Tuesday, if I can manage, I will try to upload, since I believe Tuesdays are worthless and stupid. So I'm giving you something to look forward to on Tuesdays! :D**

**Not much else to say except that I do not own Merlin. (Heehee... I forgot to say that last chapter... Oops.) And all mistakes are my own. Oh, and don't forget my facebook page if you want updates, funny little quotes, and anything else I want to share with my audience. :D**

**Now...**

**Benugan!**

Somehow, Merlin had managed to convince Arthur that he needed to do some chores for Gaius, and vice versa. He was so excited that there seemed to be no evil sorcerer, and Anastazia was too nice to be vengeful.

So in an hour's time, the warlock went out of the castle and into the courtyard. He spotted the emerald eyes girt near the horses as some of the knights were going to go hunting. She was talking to a chestnut mare, stroking her forehead.

It was not until now that he realized she had been wearing a cloak over her clothes the last time he had seen her. Now, though, the brown fabric was draped on the unoccupied arm. Her ebony hair was still loose, covering part of her face. Anastazia's forest green, cotton dress fit her a bit loosely, as if it had been made for her specifically but she had suddenly lost a lot of weight. All the same, merlin had to stop and just look at the woman in awe.

As if sensing his gaze, she looked up and spotted him. A small smile flit across her face and Merlin started forward again. He arrived next to her, signature grin settled into place.

"Hello, Merlin," the newcomer of Camelot said pleasantly.

"Hello, Stazia! I'm glad to see you here!"

"Well, uh, you said you could help me. Thanks again. Speaking of which, where is he? The king's servant?"

Merlin's grin grew wider. "You're looking at him."

Startled, her eyes flew up to meet his. "Really?" Suddenly she realized some form of mistake in her words. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you or anything. It's just… I don't know… You don't seem like a manservant." Merlin laughed.

"That's alright; most people wouldn't believe Arthur's servant would be so irresistible!" Anastazia's jaw dropped. She wasn't sure if he was trying to flirt, or what, so she just half giggled in response.

"No, I'm just kidding, I was going to say mouthy! I get away with a lot. Some people don't like it, though. I think the only reason they don't attack me for being so disrespectful because my master is the king." The warlock appeared thoughtful. "I'm not quite sure why they would want to be mad at me, though. I haven't done anything to hurt them."

"They want you to know your place. They believe if you begin to learn power and freedom, you'll do something against them. It isn't that they don't like you, always, just that they don't want to be disobeyed. It's not pleasant when you do." Stazia sighed. "Trust me, I know. If I were you, I'd just try to lay low for a bit. They'll forget about you soon enough."

Merlin gave her an odd look. There was something in the way she said her words that deeply disturbed him.

Anastazia bent down suddenly. When she pulled her dress up, Merlin was surprised to see that she wore boots instead of slippers befitting of a girl. From within the intriguing footwear, she brought out a small burlap bag that tied at the top with a string.

The ebony haired girl stood up again, holding out the bag. "Here," she said, eyes averted. "There was a boy in Ealdor as I passed through who gave this to me. He told me his name was Jeremy and to give this to the king's manservant. He told me to tell you he was sorry."

Jeremy? Merlin's mind spun. Jeremy was the name of the bully in his childhood who had almost drowned that kitten he and Will had saved. Could it be true he was sorry for what he did to make Merlin's life a living hell? Memories of those bad times flowed through his mind as he took the small satchel.

"I'm really sorry."

That made the warlock pause. He looked back at her. "What do you mean?"

"Jeremy was… There was an accident and he was badly wounded. He was going to heal, but it got infected. Merlin… Jeremy's dead."

His mind in a haze, the warlock opened the drawstring bag. Inside lay a bracelet of leather, a topaz crescent moon interwoven into it.

"To apologize. He didn't elaborate what for, but he gave me a matching necklace for delivering it." Anastazia pulled a cord from under the collar of her dress. Sure enough, there was a crescent moon of topaz.

Stazia could tell this was a big thing to take in. merlin was swaying slightly, face pale. He almost pitched forward, just barely catching himself. She decided she had better take him to the physician in case there was something that needed to be done for this.

Anastazia grabbed onto the warlock's arm, steadying him.

"Excuse me," she asked a nearby servant. "Could you direct me to the physician's?" He was very cooperative and told her the e instructions. She thanked him and headed on her way.

Eventually she got the slightly shaking warlock into Gaius' chambers. She elbowed the door open, walking into the room which held an elderly man crushing herbs with a mortar and pestle.

"Are you the physician?" Anastazia asked.

He looked up. At the sight of his ward ashen and needing support, his eyes grew wide. "What happened?" he cried.

"I think he's gone into shock. All I did was tell him one of the boys he knew in Ealdor had died." Anastazia gently set the warlock on the bed.

Gaius went to action, shuffling through his potions. "There are some blankets in the corner; keep him warm. Thank you… Did you say your name?"

The young woman quickly fetched the covers and draped them over Merlin. "No, I didn't. I'm Anastazia.

The physician grabbed a blue vial and brought it over. "Thank you, Anastazia. I'm Gaius, the court physician and Merlin's guardian and mentor."

She nodded. Getting the subtle gesture, Stazia helped Gaius get the warlock to swallow the potion.

"There," he said. The physician laid the poor boy back. "He should be better soon."

Anastazia nodded absently. Her mind had strayed to other things and she found herself fingering the pendant at her throat. It was a stark reminder of what she came here for.

As she looked at Merlin, Anastazia could feel all of what she had previously felt. She pushed those thoughts away, though. She didn't want to dig up bad memories. Though, that was a bit what she was doing right now. It was hard to forget what had happened, but she was here to right the wrong, fix the broken.

Anastazia shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. She glanced at the now-sleeping raven haired young man. It didn't matter now, she'd fix it. But, unable to keep looking at that face, the emerald eyed girl stood.

"I must go, Gaius, but I'll be back later." The physician nodded.

"I thank you for bringing him here. A sudden death such as this is quite an easy way to go into shock." She nodded in agreement. "Would you mind telling the king? I believe he would like to know."

"Of course."

Anastazia went out the door, unable to keep the smirk from crawling onto her face. Time to gather information.

KISSSSIK

"Yes, sire. Gaius sent me to tell you that your servant, Merlin is in his chambers.

Arthur stood in his doorway, his expression incredulous. "What did the idiot do this time? Trip on the stairs? Fall off a horse?"

Anastazia kept her gaze on the ground. "No, my lord. He's gone into shock."

The king jerked in surprise. "Will he be alright?" Concern laced his voice, no matter how he tried to hide it.

"I do not know, your majesty."

Arthur nodded, said thanks, and disappeared back into his room. Stazia knew he'd go to Merlin; she'd already heard of the stories of the king's friendship with his servant. She had heard how they were almost like brothers- squabbling and insulting each other frequently, yet inseparable.

Anastazia walked calmly down the hall, ducking into an alcove. A few moments later (just as she expected) Arthur came out of his rom and went down the hall. It was obvious he was trying desperately not to run. She thought to herself, _So the rumors are true. He _does_ care especially for that little pet of his._

She stepped out of the alcove quietly. The king was long gone. Stazia knew that he had been alone in the room, so she looked up and down the corridor, checking to make sure no one was there. The hall was completely abandoned.

Silent were her feet as she seemed to glide across the stone. Anastazia put her hand on the door, but found that it was locked. That didn't matter, though. Stazia put her hand near the door and whispered in a low voice, "Datglo." The lock clicked and the door swung open silently. She stepped inside and closed it swiftly.

Stazia then proceeded to scan the room, memorizing every detail. There were times she was glad she had a photographic memory. Other times, though, the young woman cursed the fact. This was one of the good times. This way, she could make sure everything was as it was before the ebony haired girl stepped foot in it. It was just sad that it was her memory that had practically forced her to do this.

Anastazia began searching the room, looking, exploring, trying to uncover _anything_ to aid her cause. Then she found it.

A small piece of paper with the king's handwriting. It promised a break to his manservant, this being a physical reminder. It was scheduled the day after tomorrow, the whole day. Anastazia grinned; that would be absolutely perfect.

Until then, she'd just have to bide her time.

**A/N- ...And the OWCD has struck back with a vengeance. Who saw that coming? Hmmm? Who did I not fool? *evil grin* But how many of you are right about what she's going to do...? Mwahahahahaha!**

**Guys, I may not update the next chap up till next Wednesday, just so you know. It's already three pages longer than my usual, and it has no end in sight, (I'm lying, there is...) so it's going to take a while to get to that point. :/ Sorry.**

**Please review despite the horrid cliffie?**

**~L~**


	3. Chapter 3 The Ball

**A/N- So sorry it took longer than I said it would be! Turns out tearing down a porch and starting to build a new takes a long time… Hey, if any of you want to get to know me better, feel free to message me! I love to get to know people, especially my readers!**

**As of yet, I do not own Merlin. But my plan is in phase 3… Only 3,435,464,342,464,646 phases left to go. Ah yeah!**

**All mistakes are my own!**

**Enough from me!**

**Benugan!**

Two days later found Merlin back up and about, still a bit dazed, though nowhere near shock. He had spent yesterday in his usual service of Arthur, even if it had been decidedly easier. Anastazia had talked with him the whole day. It was nice to have a girl like her to complain to and joke around with. She laughed at almost everything he said, as long as it was near funny, and she responded perfectly. The warlock felt like he could tell her anything, a bit like Will. Will was gone now, but that didn't mean he couldn't get close to someone else now.

They had talked and learned more about each other. Merlin learned that Stazia had left her village after she decided it was too small for her. From there Anastazia had traveled, eventually passing through Ealdor. She'd been not much younger than when the warlock left Ealdor, and he found out she was only about two years his younger. She loved animals, which appealed to Merlin, and she despised hunting though she saw the reason in it. They had discussed the topic of hunting just for competition, and both thought it ghastly and uncompassionate.

By the end of the day, Merlin was starting to feel strange. Stazia had had to leave to go take care of some business, yet all he could think about was her and her little smile and helplessly cute hidden kiss in the corner of her mouth. It felt like he really had slipped into heaven when he found it, just like what they said in the stories. It was impossible to rid his mind of Anastazia, and he couldn't tell why. But he had a sneaking suspicion…

PRATTARP

Arthur took a deep breath. Today would be day the day that he finally did something nice for Merlin for seemingly no reason. He had planned this for months, and it seemed the time was finally here. With an impatient sigh, he stood, dressed and ready, for when his manservant inevitably burst through the door.

It wasn't his fault he was being nice. He also wanted to discuss an idea with Gwen without the chance of Merlin hearing or running in on them. It was a very important matter, as he could only recall one of these before his father died, and that had been when he was a mere five years old. The king was sure his wife would be delighted at his idea. He supposed it was a bit cheesy in the end, but… Oh well. Arthur was the king. He could do whatever he wanted.

With a silent groan at the inevitable conversation coming up, Arthur watched Merlin open the door.

IDIOTTOIDI

The warlock shouldered his way into Arthur's rooms, with his breakfast. However, he almost dropped the tray when he saw that the king was already dressed and ready. "…You're dressed."

The king rolled his eyes. "Yes, _Mer_lin, I'm not totally incapable." Already past his shock, the warlock came forward with the tray.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that one," he muttered.

Though he understood it perfectly, Arthur asked, "What did you say?"

"I said… I couldn't sew Gwen's basket." Merlin winced inwardly. That had not been a good answer. It was totally lame and unbelievable.

Arthur, however, shrugged. He knew it was a lie, but this was the way with their banter. "So you're as incompetent at sewing as with any of your regular chores. Not really surprising."

Merlin rolled his eyes and set up the king's breakfast. Something was off this morning. It was in the way Arthur was holding him, the way there seemed to be just a second's pause before he answered, the way his eyes never truly focused on him, the way his strides were longer than usual. It was in the way he sat in his chair, easing himself down instead of just plopping on his butt. These signs automatically put the warlock on edge.

"Sire?" the raven haired boy suddenly asked, his mouth not paying attention to what he wanted. He had wanted to wait before asking.

How he addressed Arthur was what made him notice how nervous the warlock suddenly was. "Yes, Merlin?"

"Are you alright?" The younger boy shifted his stance repeatedly.

Arthur looked up at him. "Yes, why?"

"It's just… You seem… Uneasy…"

The king sighed. "That's because there's something I'm going to do that I've never done before. Merlin, you get the day off."

The pitcher that Merlin had been holding dropped to the floor. It clanged loudly; the warlock's jaw dropped. It was a good thing there was nothing in it.

Arthur sighed. "Don't be so surprised."

The warlock blinked a few times before he snapped out of it. "Right… So I really get it off?"

"Yes!"

He blinked. And blinked a few more times. Then suddenly, Merlin burst into laughter. "Good one!" he said in between fits of laughing. "Almost had me there!"

Arthur could feel a headache coming on. He waited for his manservant to stop before replying, "I'm not joking. Gwen and I have some things to attend to."

This made the warlock think for a second. A grin spread on his face. "_Oh._ I get it! You and Gwen want some _special time _together. Ah."

"No, Merlin, it's not like tha-"

"I hope you two have a good time! I will _not_ be coming back in!" The grin stayed on his face as he slipped out the door. Heaven knows how Arthur wanted to kill him right about them. He sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand.

The king got up and opened the door, telling one of the guards to go get his queen. Weeks after, and it was still hard to believe he could call her that. Nonetheless, he couldn't help the swelling of his heart thinking about his kind and loving wife. Soon he would treat her with something he was sure she only dreamed about attending when she was a child.

LILACCALIL

When Gwen was called to her husband's chambers, she had no idea what was going on. It slightly worried her.

She knocked on the door before going in. "Arthur," she called to the slightly distressed man. "You called for me?"

"Yes, I did, Guinevere. There's something important that I've been thinking about for a while that I need to discuss with you. Come here." He smiled as she stepped forward. He couldn't help planting a soft kiss on her lips, smiling slightly as they broke apart.

"Is something wrong?" the former maid asked. The king shook his head.

"No, everything's perfectly fine. Better than that, actually. Come sit on the bed with me, I have an idea that the kingdom would surely be pleased with." Gwen smiled and gracefully put herself next to her husband.

Her eyes grew wide, though, as he told her what he had been thinking of. She liked it. The queen would definitely have fun with this plan of his.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin bounced through the halls, his mind filled with thoughts of a certain emerald eyed girl. Now that he had the day off, he could conveniently 'bump into' her and have a nice little chat. Speaking of which, he saw her just up ahead…

"Anastazia!" he called. She turned, and Merlin's eyes widened as he took in her dress. It was blood red, black lace winding its way down her collar, down one side of her bodice, and down across her middle. From there it curved around and around, splitting into two pieces that circled the skirt. The young woman fit into it perfectly, her ebony hair cascading down her shoulders. "Y-your dress…" Merlin stuttered. "It's…"

"I just got this yesterday. It was rather expensive, but it really caught my eyes and I couldn't help but buy it. That's not usually what I do." The young woman shrugged. "I'm not sure if it's well received…" At this, Stazia looked pointed at Merlin.

"Oh, no, it looks good on you! In fact, you look… Beautiful." The warlock blushed, ears flushing pink. "I was, uh… wondering… If you would like to go on a ride with me? Arthur gave me the whole day off!"

"He did? What a surprise!" Her eyes lit up. "I'd be overjoyed to go with you! Right now?"

"Yeah! I mean, that is, if you're ready."

"I am. Let's go!"

Merlin grinned at the smile on Stazia's face. They went down to the stables, saddled up the horses, and left.

KISSSSIK

Anastazia watched the warlock carefully. He was up in the clouds, smiling the whole way to some clearing. She had no idea if it was because he had no chores, or getting out of the castle, or because he was with her. Stazia hoped it was the last. It would make it so much easier.

Once they got to the clearing, the young witch made sure she seemed genuinely happy to be there. It was almost too hard, but she did it.

"So, Merlin," she asked. "What do you like to do for fun?" Anastazia smiled at him.

"Well, I like to do tricks. Not mean tricks or pranks or anything, but small things to entertain myself. Not that I have much spare time as I'm always running around for Arthur." The warlock grinned. Stazia laughed lightly.

"Do you think you could show me one of the tricks?" Immediately, Merlin's face fell.

He replied after a short pause. "I'm sorry, but all my stuff is back in my room. I can't do anything without the pieces."

Anastazia waved it off. "It's fine. I'm not angry or anything. Maybe some other time you can show me." The warlock nodded. He smiled.

"So what do you want to do?"

Stazia considered this for a while. It had been a while since she last admired the water… "Do you know of any lakes nearby? It'd be nice to sit by one." The young man nodded. He gestured for her to follow and she did, unconsciously rubbing her wrist.

There before them lay a beautiful lake, surrounded by wildflowers. It was amazing. She almost expected mountains to be reflected in the distance, but there was no such wonder. "Wow," Stazia breathed. "It's…"

Merlin grinned at her loss of words. "I know. There's another lake, that's prettier than this, but I, uh… Forgot where it was." He shrugged apologetically. Anastazia dropped her head down, laughing. It was just so like Merlin… The old Merlin…

No.

She would not think of that. She refused to. This wasn't the same person, he was in disguise! That's what _he_ had told her. _He_ convinced her, but that didn't matter right now. Right now, Anastazia's blood began to boil. It filled with hatred and anger. It was sudden, unexpected. So was the push she gave Merlin. He fell into the water, disappearing underneath for a while before resurfacing, spluttering.

All the anger drained away and the young woman was forced to smile and grin like she did that on purpose. Her heart pounded as she awaited the punishment. However, it never came.

Instead she heard laughter. It was light, carefree, joyful. Merlin was laughing and apparently thought what she had done was funny. Internally, Stazia breathed a sigh of relief. Then she gasped when the warlock splashed her with cold water.

"Come on!" Merlin called, grinning. "The water's fine!" Anastazia laughed and, without a thought, pulled of her dress so that there was her shift left. Then she jumped in the water with him.

The cold was the first thing that registered. It was a little chilly, though not too bad. She grinned; it wasn't deep either, which meant Anastazia didn't have to tell Merlin she didn't know how to swim. Plus, she could watch the raven haired boy and see where it got deeper or if it suddenly dropped off.

Sometime during their play Merlin took his shirt of. Stazia saw that the bracelet she had… Delivered to him was securely on his wrist. This was a good thing.

It came as a surprise to her when they didn't go anywhere near deeper water. Eventually they got out, though, soaking wet and laughing their heads off. They laid on the shore and let the warm air and hot sun dry them off. Eventually Stazia got up and put back on her (slightly rumpled) dress and Merlin readied the horses.

With the sun setting, the two headed back to Camelot, both lost in their own thoughts.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin let a stable boy take their horses as he could see a crowd was gathering below the balcony. The warlock's gut twisted horribly; was this an execution? He walked with Anastazia to the front of the gathered people. Fully prepared to usher the young woman and himself away if someone were about to die (he wasn't worried that it would be a sorcerer) Merlin searched for the block or pyre or the gallows. Surprisingly, there was none.

Arthur stood proud and tall, gazing down at his people, Gwen at his right side. His face was lit up with absolute joy, though it seemed no one knew what for.

Merlin was struck with a thought.

_Is Gwen…?_

"People of Camelot!" the king began. "I come before you with some great news of importance. I have come up with an idea to help the kingdom have a good time and to celebrate this new era of greatness. It has weighed on my mind for long enough, and I have come to a decision. Though I must say that a few… Certain people influenced my choice," no one noticed the short glance sent Merlin and Anastazia's way, "and I will begin this. In one week's time, there shall be a royal ball! The whole of the kingdom will celebrate and take a well-deserved holiday. For those in the lower town, food and drink shall be provided and free." Arthur laughed.

"I would not be surprised if the day after the kingdom was in a collective hang over." A quiet chuckle rippled through the crowd. "That is all I have to say. I will see you all soon!" The king left with his queen, the people below buzzing with the news. Merlin stood frozen in disbelief.

Then he looked at Stazia. He saw her beautiful flowing hair and the dress that fit her slim figure, the porcelain skin that looked so much like his. The warlock wondered if those sparkling green would soon turn to look at him as he was her.

_This could actually turn out to be a good thing._

**A/N- Okay, I have no idea how I came up with this. Keep in mind that even the smallest detail will eventually come up as an important part of the story… *smirky smirk* (Crap! I gotta stop smirking…)**

**Don't know if this qualifies as a cliffie or not… You decide!**

**Please tell me what you think is going to happen! Pretty pretty please! :D**

**Please review!**

**~L~**


	4. Chapter 4 Dress

**A/N- Sorry it's been so long! I kinda got major writer's block, so… Sorry! I don't really have much to say this chapter…**

**I don't own Merlin, but I do own Anastazia!**

**Benugan!**

The day before the ball, everyone was running around trying to finish the preparations. Anastazia had helped Merlin, trying to get close and making sure he kept the bracelet on. It was always there, no matter what, probably from some displaced sense of loyalty. It was working wonders, she could see, and no matter how she tried, Stazia's heart kept skipping a beat in celebration at her succeeding plan.

The witch didn't take the time to wonder if it wasn't because of that.

She was growing doubtful, though. The boy was nothing like what _he_ had told her. But as long as Anastazia got what she wanted, there was no time to dwell on that particular thought. And she _would_ get as she was promised. There was no way the ebony haired woman wouldn't.

Stazia looked across the hall at Merlin, who was currently helping hang a line of brightly colored flowers that were attached to a thread of vine from the ceiling. The way his black fringe hung in his eyes made him flip his head to be able to see was endearing and she couldn't get the way he was so nice and gentle to her… _No, _she told herself furiously. _I have a job to do. I can't be thinking of these things._

Just then, the warlock happened to glance her way, giving her a perfect little grin, eyes sparkling with excitement, his goofily cute ears quirking up just a little with the movement of his mouth. His slightly pink, full, soft looking lips that just begged her to come and-

_Stop it! Seriously, you're acting like a love-sick puppy!_

The witch shook her head, realizing her own lips had pulled up in an answering smile. She bet she looked ridiculous- after all, she did _not_ like him!

KISSSSIK

That night, Anastazia took out her special bowl full of water. "Gadewch i mi i weld y bachgen derwydd y mae gennyf lawer," she whispered. Her eyes flashed gold and the cold, distant face of her employer appeared.

"What are you contacting me for?" he hissed. "I gave you your orders."

Stazia paused before replying. "A problem has arisen. Are you sure this man to be the right one? Surely it could have been someone else. This one is too kind to be the monster you described. He helps the others and doesn't put them down or anything."

"I am sure. He is just an actor; I've seen him kill and betray them. Betray us. Of all people, you should know this especially." The young woman's face turned sour.

"Of course I do. How could I forget? Erasing a memory such as that is not an easy task, and with my… Special case, it is impossible." She saw him scowl.

"Do you question me or my methods?"

"No, of course not, I just-"

"Then do as I say."

Anastazia sighed. If she didn't consent, her… gift wouldn't be hers anymore. She nodded. "I will continue as planned."

"Good girl. Now go, before you are discovered." The sorceress waved a hand over the bowl and the image disappeared.

Stazia sighed and laid in her bed. Despite trying everything from counting sheep to adding and removing blankets, she stayed awake all night.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin hopped up and out of bed the next morning. He was very energetic and quickly donned his jacket after dressing, racing out of his room. "Gaius!" he called. "I'm going to wake Arthur!" The physician saw there was no way to stop his ward or even slow him down, so he just sighed.

"See you, Merlin. Remember to come back here before the ball!"

Merlin grinned and waved a hand in agreement. Then he spun out of the room.

KISSSSIK

Anastazia looked out at the sky. The sun was setting. That meant the ball was about to begin. She sighed and pulled her head back into the window. True, it would be a great thing to go, but she had no fancy dresses and no one would dance with her.

With a tiny sniffle, the sorceress sat heavily on the bed. She almost felt like getting mad at herself for being so weak as to be upset over a stupid dance, but at the moment Anastazia _wanted_ to feel pretty and important.

A knock came on her door and she went to answer it. Outside stood Merlin in a fancy vest. He looked very clean and sharp, and almost like a noble. It surprised her to no end.

"Stazia!" the warlock exclaimed, a grin on his face. "Are you coming to the ball?"

"No, Merlin. I'm sorry. I don't have a dress good enough." Her eyebrow quirked when his grin grew.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Anastazia was just about to get mad at him for being rude when he brought out a package from behind his back. "Here. Meet me down by the doors. I hope you'll like it."

Just like that, he turned and left, whistling an annoyingly sweet song. Stazia's eyebrow never fell back as she closed the door and opened the wrappings. She gasped.

Inside was a beautiful dress. It had a black layered skirt with white overlay. A black corset interrupted the white of the top of the skirt and the white sleeves and bosom. Clear sleeves covered three fourths of the arm and attached to the back were raven pieces that hung down and looped up to tie around the wrists. All of it was made of the finest silk money could buy.

On top of the fabric were silver earrings that drooped, diamonds adorning the hanging chains. There was a matching necklace that would hang low, but not low enough to cover or be covered by the bodice. A butterfly hairpin was there, too, it also having diamonds covering the cross points.

She had no idea how Merlin had afforded this and planned to ask him as soon as she could. However, all she could do for now was get dressed and ready.

Anastazia took out the dress and changed into it. Afterwards, she put on the butterfly pin, holding back her dark ebony locks, and donned the jewelry. Only then did she notice the note in the bottom of the paper. She picked it up and read it.

_ Stazia,_

_Don't wear any makeup except for lipstick if you want it. I want to see you all natural._

_ Sincerely, Merlin_

Stazia chuckled and went over to the mirror. She picked out her brightest red she had and carefully applied just the perfect amount. The sorceress put on her high heeled black sandals and went down to the door outside the Great Hall.

IDIOTTOIDI

Merlin waited nervously. He bounced on the balls of his feet until he heard the soft click. He looked up.

Anastazia stood at the top of the stairs and slowly came down. She really was a sight to behold. He stopped bouncing and waited for her.

"Wow," he breathed when she reached the bottom. "You look… Beautiful." Stazia blushed.

"Oh, I'm not that pretty."

"Are you kidding?" Merlin shook his head. "You are! You're gorgeous!" He put his hand out and she placed hers over it, both of them automatically moving into the right position with their arms bent at the elbows and her hand resting daintily atop his. Her cheeks flushed, but before she could say anything, Merlin started towards the door.

"Really, you are, I promise. Now let's go. Time to make an entrance."

They pushed through the doors and into the hall.

**A/N- Mini cliffie! But you know me! Cliffies abounding!**

**Please review!**

**~L~**


	5. Chapter 5 Dancing?

**A/N- So sorry for such a long wait guys! I've just had school and family problems, my computer almost died like three times, and I never had time to write. Oh, and I've also changed my writing style. I hope it isn't too bad.**

**Anyway, I hope you all are still interested in this! I highly doubt it though… But fingers crossed! :D**

Inside, the Great Hall was decorated in vibrant reds and brilliant gold, the Pendragon colors. The woman mostly had on bright dresses, their men counterparts in their best court wear. Out of all of them, Anastazia was the only one with darker colors. And, apparently, their entrance had been pretty unexpected, as everyone turned to stare at them. She felt her cheeks redden at the sudden attention.

"Come on," Merlin said, smiling. "Let's go and wait for our King and Queen." He led her through the crowd, a few whispers and the light sound of musicians the only the thing to be heard.

Stazia squeezed the top of his hand nervously. "Merlin? Why are they all staring at us?"

"Well, no one would expect a servant to be at a ball, right?" He grinned. "Good thing Arthur invited me and said I could bring someone, otherwise we might be in trouble." Surprisingly, she found herself chuckling along with him.

Not long after they stilled themselves at the bottom of the dais, royal trumpets sounded. The eyes shifted from the two of them to the newcomers at the big double doors. King Arthur entered first, his knight's cape hanging from his shoulders, reds and browns making up his royal assembly. He turned and held out a hand.

Queen Guinevere came in next, lightly taking her husband's hand. Her hair was pulled up in a ruby barrette, small diamond earrings reflecting tiny bits of light. Her bodice was a rose red, small gold sleeves low on her arms to expose her shoulders. The skirt was a mixture of the two colors, tiny sequins embroidered into shapes of flowers sparkling in the light.

Everyone bowed or curtseyed for their royalty. They then made their way up the hall, towards their thrones. On the way, Arthur snuck a glance at his manservant and whispered to his wife, "Yep. He brought who I thought. And he looks so happy…"

Gwen smiled. "You did a good thing, Arthur. He deserves to be here, with someone he cares about. I'm sure he appreciates it."

A second glance, and the king muttered, "Where'd he get that dress, though? He told me he had gotten it for Stazia, but there's no way he could have gotten the material, or the dress. And all those diamonds…"

"Arthur?" Gwen asked, almost tentatively.

"Yes?"

"What would you say if I said I'd made that dress for her and snuck it into Merlin's room?" Arthur thought for a moment, quelling down the urge to tell her she didn't need to work anymore since she was a queen.

"Well, usually I'd be mad, but in this case… I'd have to say you did a great job."

With no more words, the two ascended the steps and turned to face their subjects. Arthur nodded to the queen. She spoke loudly, so everyone could hear. "My people. We welcome you to our ball, and we hope you enjoy yourself. Now. Let the festivities begin!"

Cheers echoed and the band struck up a lively tune. Merlin turned to Stazia and grinned. He bowed low and held out a hand. "Care to dance, m'lady?"

She blushed furiously. "A-alright. But I have to warn you, I'm not all that good."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be just fine. Come on." Anastazia let herself be pulled out onto the floor.

_No!_ she mentally cursed right after._ I need to stay focused. I have a task to do, and I'm going to do it. I mustn't be distracted._ Despite her initial thoughts, soon enough she was laughing and going along with Merlin. They twirled and stepped to the beat, everyone else melting into the background. They only saw each other, and when a particularly lovely tune came, it was like they entered a fairy tale.

A step to the left, three to the front, waltzing close together. Unbeknownst to them, everyone soon went to the outside of the floor and just watched. Even Gwen and Arthur couldn't take their eyes off the two.

Stazia smiled at Merlin. He smiled back. "You know," she began. "I do believe this is the best time I've had in a long time. Thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you. It was so wonderful that you agreed; how could I not make this night great?" He squeezed her hand a little bit. "After this dance, would you like to go out onto the balcony? Camelot is amazing in the moonlight. And at its height, you'll be sure to get a great view."

Her smile grew. "That would be wonderful."

They continued to glide across the floor, feet seeming to hover and never stay still. However, soon enough, the music began to slow to a stop. Growing in Stazia's stomach was a frozen lead weight. She didn't know if she'd be able to do what she set out to. This man was just too kind, too nice to do anything that she'd been told. But then again, she'd been warned of that.

When the musicians finally ended their serenade and Merlin brought the young woman to a gentle halt, applause and cheering broke out. It was as if they had forgotten that these two were peasants and not anywhere near royalty. Of course, this didn't matter to Arthur and Gwen- the two who clapped the loudest of them all.

Cerulean blue eyes gazed at Anastazia, a bright smile lighting up a perfect face. Their chests moved quick, hearts quicker, and thoughts completely stilled. Even amidst the clamor Merlin took her hand ever so softly, turned, and guided her out to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard.

The witch's breath was stolen from her lungs. The stars were out shining in the clear night sky, twinkling down upon the cobblestone with no reflection but with great effect. The white of the castle contrasted sharply to the dark forest beyond. Moonlight shone down on the two of them, the noises of the ball inside fading fast and the celebrations in the lower town drifting barely audibly to them. Yet, despite this beauty, Stazia turned to the warlock.

Pale light refracted off his already alabaster skin, obsidian hair gleaming with those terribly pretty eyes. Eyes prettier than any that Anastazia had ever seen before. Her heart gave a flutter in her chest. Merlin was still holding her hand. _Stop it,_ she tried to scream at herself. It was only a faint whisper in her mind. _Stop this. You know what you have to do._

Yes, what she had to do. That was clear as the warlock brought her hand to his lips, the bracelet with the topaz moon glinting beside his usual leather one. She had to a repress a squeak at the feeling of his soft lips against her own smooth skin. It was so odd. It was so wrong.

It was so wonderful.

"Stazia…" Merlin began lightly, eyes peering into her own jade green. "You… You look gorgeous tonight…" A blush rose to the young woman's cheeks. She'd certainly not been expecting that.

She shook her head quickly, trying to dispel the heat lighting up her face. "It's j-just the clothes," she smiled, suddenly timid. "So it's really a thanks to you."

Yet, just like her, he gave her a negative shake. "No. I mean really gorgeous. Not just your clothes or how you look. You're beautiful. Your laugh… It makes my chest warm, Stazia, and I'm not sure why. Every time you look at me, it's like I can't breathe. I don't understand it, and I not sure I want to."

Oh, dear Lord. Anastazia shifted, calm demeanor diminishing quickly, the walls she'd set about herself crumbling. "Merlin," she said simply, expression so happy and overjoyed, yet tinged with sadness and regret at the same time. "Oh, Merlin…"

He didn't see the remorse written deep below everything. Or maybe he did, and that's why he leaned forward. Merlin's hand moved up to brush a lock of hair from her face, smiling at how even the tips of her ears were red. Palm caressing her cheek, he leaned forward. They both trembled with anticipation, adrenaline and the thrill running through their bodies in a quick wave.

"I'm sorry…"

It was barely a whisper, a fluttering of butterfly wings in the wind. Stazia's eyes burned into his, the full amount of pain replacing the joy. Despair took up her expression. Before Merlin could process them and pull back to ask what was wrong, she spoke terrible, terrible words. Her eyes glowed molten gold, the moon on his bracelet and the moon on her necklace glowing with a fierce light.

Anastazia wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck and brought herself up just as soon as the last syllable left her mouth. She touched their lips together. It was gentle and sweet and chaste. No. It was tainted with too many emotions. Too many things that were left unsaid and unexplained. She closed her eyes.

Merlin closed his.

Stazia pulled away, and the warlock began to collapse, body locked in place where it was. "I'm sorry," she said again. Words once more rolled off her tongue. Gold. Black. A whirling of wind.

Silence.

**A/N- Yup. I come back and right with a cliffie. :D I know, I'm terrible. But it keeps you reading (hopefully)! I promise I'll have updates more often- this includes all my other ongoing fics. **

**Again, I'm so sorry for such a long wait and with no warning. Things will be better now, promise.**

**As always, please review!**

**~L~**


End file.
